James's Heart and Emily's Secret
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: This is a James Sirius Potter with OC story. James has feelings for Emily but she has a secret. Sorry the summary sucks. Doesn't focus on finding out the secret like so many "she has a secret" stories do.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is in James' fifth year. Emily is also in fifth year. If I subconsciously used your idea, I'm sorry. Please forgive me and realize that I did not mean to but my head is confused. If I didn't use British sayings or whatever I'm sorry but I live in America. I've never been to Britian so I'm sorry. James is like I imagined him and I'm not sure if I am accurate according to the epilogue so sorry if you are offended. Here's the story. It's going to be at least three chapters and maybe more. I'm not really sure.

Disclaimer: I am not near amazing enough to be the spectacular JK Rowling who wrote the magnificent Harry Potter series and therefore owns it, not I.

I, James Sirius Potter, actually, truly like a girl. Shocking, right? Not really. The shocking part is that this is the first time that I actually like a girl. I have gone out with at least half of the girls in fifth year (like me) and more than a few in sixth year. What can I say? The chosen one is my dad, my mom is a famous quittich player on the Holyhead Harpies, and I inherited my parents combined skills in quittich. Long story short, I'm wanted. I have snogged so many girls that I cannot count but I still never felt something. Never in my life have been nervous for a date, that all changed before my date with Emily Montgomery. She has dark brown, silky smooth, stick straight hair, melted milk chocolate eyes that can see straight through your soul. She is about eight inches shorter than me which only makes her more amazing. When I first saw her on platform 9 ¾, I thought she was beautiful and I felt pulled to her. I forgot about it (by dating every girl in sight) for a little while but she was always there in the back of my mind. I never asked her out before for fear of rejection. I have never been afraid of a girl rejecting me before but she is different, she just is.

I met up with her in the common room. We were planning to go to Hogsmead and go to the three broomsticks. She wasn't one of those frilly Madame Rosemerta's girls'. I couldn't have been happier about this. As we started walking I looked at her. She was wearing a jumper with a very thin cloak. I could see her small frame shaking from the cold. I didn't know what to do but because I had a sweater on underneath and my cloak was thick. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Umm, you look cold Emily. Do you want to borrow my cloak? I have a fairly thick sweater."

"N-n-no-o-o T-t-tha-a-a-n-nks" She said her teeth clattering so loudly it was hard to hear her words. It was worse than I thought. I wasn't giving her a choice. I took off my cloak and wrapped it tenderly around her hunched up shoulders. She took a deep breath and gave me a smile.

"Thanks" she said sincerely.

I was trying to come up with something to say to her. I wasn't used to talking to girls I like. I decided to ask her about what I was so proud of. "What's your family like?" She looked ashamed and looked away. I was confused, "What?" I asked a bit insensitively. I instantly regretted it when I saw the shame that crossed her face. "It's okay. You don't have answer, it's okay, I'm sorry I asked." I cooed (wait cooed?) consolingly. She started to cry, great, I hit a nerve. I have no chance. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her hair. She looked up with a red puffy rim around her eyes. She face looked like a mask of embarrassment mixed with anger mixed with regret mixed with emotional pain. The amount of pain I saw was something that represents a stronger version of what Uncle George looks like on the anniversary of the second war. I felt so bad. What did I do? This girl did not deserve this.

"James, I need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked. Eager to find out the secret of Emily I quickly figured something out.

"Umm, I have an idea, follow me."

I took her to the shrinking shack and we went through the tunnels connecting the school to the shrinking shack. We sat facing each other in the small tunnel. She took a deep breath before silent tears covered her face. I reached out and rubbed her back. She muttered words of thanks before taking another deep breath. Then, she began her story.

A.N. Please PLEASE **PLEASE REVIEW**! I cannot possibly make it better without reviews. Even if you hate it please tell me with some constructive critism.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Okay, here's the second chapter. It start directly after the last one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not near amazing enough to be the spectacular JK Rowling who wrote the magnificent Harry Potter series and therefore owns it, not I.

Emily's POV

Why oh why did he have to ask about my horrible family? I sat there tears streaming down my face, James rubbing my back, trying to spit out the horrid words. I took one last deep breath and began.

"My family is seriously messed up." I began. I was scared that he was going to hate me or reject me like everyone else. He nodded encouraging me to go on. I decided to stop editing and spit the words out. "I killed my parents when I was 6. I did it on purpose and don't regret it at all. They were extremely loyal death eaters that no one heard about. They fought in the battle of Hogwarts secretly, hiding so they wouldn't be seen" I took a deep breath. James just kept rubbing my back although his face looked shocked to say the least. "My parents were still kids then but they didn't go to school. They were taught by Death Eater… tutors. My parents' names were – once married – Slytherous and Nogragma…Lestrange-Riddle." I heard James gasp sharply and then gulp. He looked to be in utter shock.

"Are they…?" He trailed off. I knew what he wanted to know. Were my grandparents Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort.

"Yeah" I said. He looked horrified. Why did I tell him? "I shouldn't have told you, I'm so sorry James." I began to cry. Why is it that I lost everyone that meant anything to me.

"No! I'm happy you told me I guess I just feel so bad for you. I didn't even know…Bellatrix and Voldemort…when?" he kept trailing off. Finally he seemed decided on a question. "What happened with your parents?" Did he always ask the worst questions? Why did I always feel the need to tell him. Oh that's right, because he made me feel loved and important and everything else that I have never felt. I had to tell him.

"When I had just turned six they started talking about bringing back the ideals of his parents. Pure-Blood Rule and whatever other hypocritical ideals they wanted to shove down everyone's throats when they weren't ever pure-bloods." I stopped talking and my expression turned to one of disgust. "They were going to kill innocent muggle-borns. I took one of their wands and aimed at them. I was just trying to stop them-not kill them although they deserved what they got. I was so mad at them that the wand acted on its own. It just followed what my head kept saying 'stop them'. Apparently the only way to stop them was to kill them. The muggle-borns thanked me for saving their life and they took me to see Head Mistress McGonagall. She sent me to live in an orphanage until I was of age. She couldn't do anything more except pay me visits on occasion. The orphanage was horrible, I never made friends or was loved, however, I was fed and taken care of. Once I was eleven, I started Hogwarts and only go back to the dreaded orphanage once a year over the summer." I finished my story and saw tears glistening in James Potter's eyes. I was shocked. He kept rubbing my back but seemed to be very distracted. I pulled him into a hug. He was so warm. It made me want to stay like that all day but we still needed to talk. He looked so frustrated. After a few moments of a frustrated silence he spoke.

"Why did all this happen to you? You're not a bad person yet so many bad things have happened to you. Why?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Sometimes you have to pay for other people's decisions. I paid for my parents and grandparents decisions as I am sure I will continue to do." Then I realized something. What would people do if they found out? I'm sure James's family would be outraged. This triggered something sad inside of me. I guess the one bright spot that I thought I might get was a total waste of hope. I had to tell him something. "James, you do realize that you are one of two living people that know the truth about me. The muggle-borns I saved have no idea who I was. McGonagall is the only other one. " I was going to continue onto not telling anyone but his expression confused me. He looked…touched. He also looked like he needed to confess something. But first I needed to continue. "You can't tell anyone." I whispered. "Do you know what would happen if people found out?"

He looked shocked at the thought of himself telling people. "I definitely won't tell the press or anyone without asking you." He began. I sensed a "but". "But I need to tell my family. I want you to come over to my house over the summer. I don't want you to be stuck in an orphanage with no one that cares about you. My family doesn't care about your past. They are thrilled that Rose is dating Scorpious Malfoy." He stopped there. The Malfoy's were one thing. They weren't the most evil dark wizard of all time and his greatest follower who I am certain killed James' uncle's twin brother. I also believe that they killed many other people near and dear to their hearts. It's different. Then I began to focus on the other side of what he said. He wanted me to come over to his house over holiday. That meant so much to me. I could no longer focus on the part that made me evil and I focused on the part that made me feel giddy inside.

"You want me to stay with you over holiday?" I asked.

He blushed and looked down. "Yeah."

"Merlin," I said. "That is probably the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." This seemed to frustrate him.

"I hate how your life went. Never being loved, having evil parents. It sucks!" He screamed. He seemed so angry he was kicking walls. I reached up and stroked his dark hair. This calmed him down quickly. "Thank You" He muttered kicking a wall again. I decided I needed to respond to the comment about coming over the summer.

"I would love to come to your house over the holiday." This seemed to cheer him up to the point that he stopped kicking the wall.

"Really?" He asked seeming like he thought it was too good to be true or something.

"Of course!" I half shouted wrapping my arms around his neck. "Wait, are you going to tell your parents about me?"

"I kinda have to, Em." He said. My heart sank. There was no way I was going over to James's house this holiday. He must have seen something cross my face because he continued. "I really don't think that they'll care… Would you like to go back to school and owl them?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied hoping that somehow the Potters would be okay with the grand-daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort coming to their home for the summer. He wrapped his heavenly warm cloak around both of us and we walked back to school through the tunnel.

A.N. Please, Please, Please Review! ! Pretty Please with sugar on top.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Okay, so I know that it isn't that good and is over the top but whatever, it's my story and I am well aware. IDK if I made this clear but Voldey and Belle had a kid together. This might be the last chapter and I might decide to write more. PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, I'm just going to start my story because I know most people don't read these things anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR REVIEWING Misia Delacov!

MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL

Emily's POV

We walked up to the castle together. It was still bitter cold but I felt warm snuggled under James' arm. I had never felt more accepted or loved. I really didn't know if we were dating or what we were but it sent tingles down my spine when he touched my skin and I really didn't care.

We reached the Owlery and he led me to his owl (named Sirius by his dad). James dug into his large bag and pulled out a quill, ink, and a crumpled piece of parchment. After uncrumpling the parchment he opened the jar of ink and dipped his quill into it. Finally he started to scratch words onto the parchment. After a few minutes he held it up for me to approve. I quickly scanned it.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I have a girlfriend and I would like to bring her to stay with us during the holidays. We have a few things about her family's past to tell you. She is great and nothing like them. If she doesn't come with us she will go back to an orphanage for the holidays. PLEASE let her come. Reply with your answer as soon as possible. _

_Love,_

_James_

I could only focus on the part of the letter where he called me his girlfriend.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked. His face looked first confused and then he started laughing.

"You decided to focus on that part of the letter!" He tried to say while shaking with laughter. After I shot him a glare he stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "Well, yea I consider you my girlfriend. I realize that I haven't asked you and we've never been on a date but you told me your darkest secret (at least you don't have anything darker), you're coming to my house over the summer if my parents say okay which I know they will, and don't forget that this Hogsmead visit was supposed to be a date."

Once he was done talking I was utterly flabbergasted. Finally, I did the only normal thing you do when your boyfriend (giggle) says this. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, he leaned his face down to mine. When our lips touched it sent shivers down my spine and James dropped the letter. I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist which made him involuntarily shudder. Dang it felt good to have his warm, moist lips pressed to mine. After a few moments he set me down and unlocked our lips but I still had my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me to him. Everything else was completely forgotten in that blissful moment.

After a timeless amount of time Sirius screeched signaling that we needed to give him the letter. James quickly tied the parchment to his leg and told him to deliver it to his mum and dad.

He turned back to me and grabbed my hand. He led me down the stair case from the owlery. He led me around to places in the castle that I had never seen before before. Once we finally stopped we were in a small room with a loveseat and a small fireplace. It looked so romatic and sweet. He sat down on the loveseat and pulled me down next to him. In a rare moment of confidence I moved onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my scent. It was sweet and wonderful. Whenever I was around him he made me feel safe and protected and happy and content. I leaned back against him and put my head on his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes; content. I never knew anyone could make me feel so relaxed and so excited at the same time. I loved everything about James. I loved how sweet he is, I loved how he could be so cocky and yet so sweet, I loved how he tried to help me, I loved everything about him. I loved him. I couldn't deny it anymore. I loved him and I had since when I first saw his bright green eyes the first day on platform 9 ¾. There was just no denying it. I was in love with James Potter. Ohmymerlin. Does he feel the same way?

James POV

As this beautiful girl sat in my lap with my arms around her completely at peace I began to think about how much this day changed everything. This morning all I knew was that she had piercing brown eyes and had held my interest since the first day I saw her on platform 9 ¾. Now it was so much more. She had told me her darkest secret, I had offered to take her to my home over holiday, she became my girlfriend, we kissed, and I fell in love with her. What, wait! I fell in love with her. That couldn't be true. I am just feeling the whatever. The arrogant James Potter can't love someone. I just like her. However, no matter how much you repeat untrue things to yourself they don't come true. I knew that I was in love with Emily Montgomery, grand-daughter of Belletrix and Voldemort, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. I was in love with Emily. Ohmymerlin. Does she feel the same way?

A.N. Okay, I know it was pretty rushed and whatever but I like to believe in love in first sight and yaddy yaddy ya. Point is that I know it is rushed but I'm really bad at writing fluffy stuff so we're stuck with this. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PPLLEEEAAASSSEEEEEE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND WHIPPED CREAM AND CHERRIES ON TOP. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY SO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Okay, another chapter. I've had 110 views total! This isn't really a lot but my last long story got about 7 views. Thank you everyone that is reading and PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR REVIEWING MrsEmCullen.x!

MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL

Emily's POV

After we snuggled for a few timeless moments, Sirius screeched and dropped a letter in James's lap. It was from his mom. He opened the carefully sealed letter and unrolled it. I read it over his shoulder.

_Dear James,_

_We would be happy to have your girlfriend stay with us. I am slightly nervous about her "family's past" however I am sure no matter how bad it is we will still love her. Tell me a few things about this girl. What is she like? Do I know her? Have you talked about her before? What is her name for Merlin's sake? How long have you been dating? Tell me anything!_

_Love you, _

_Mum_

James got out his quill and parchment to start a note to his mum. He started scratching into the parchment:

_Mum,_

_Thank you so much for letting her stay over the summer. She is so excited!_

"I am?" I questioned jokingly.

"Yes, you are." He replied in the same joking tone I used and resumed his writing.

_Her name is Emily Montgomery. Yes, I have talked about her before. She is the girl I told you about over the summer. You know, the one I said I fancied? Yeah, well that's her. We have been dating for about three hours. DON'T JUDGE! You were the one that said she was going to marry Harry Potter from the day that she turned four. Anyway, love you too and thank you soooooo much!_

_Love,_

_James S. Potter_

"You fancied me?" I asked him sheepishly.

"Yeah," he replied. "Why do you think I asked you out?" My cheeks burned at my ignorance and slightly at the fact that he'd just admitted that he fancied me. He decided to get off the subject for some reason. Was it because he's mentioned something about marrying me inadvertently? I brushed that off and threw the parchment on the floor. I had some better ideas for our time.

I sat on James's lap facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressed my lips to his temple. Then, his other temple. Then I kissed his eyelid, then the other, then his nose, then his left cheek, then his right cheek, then I kissed the corner of his mouth. He was starting to get squirmy. He kept twitching his head trying to reach my lips but I held his head still so he couldn't move. After this he obeyed but was still considerably squirmy. "For trying to cheat you have to wait." I whispered seductively. He moaned but didn't make the mistake of trying to "cheat" again. I lightly touched his chin, then along his jaw line with my lips before reaching his neck. I touched my lips to his neck before sucking the skin lightly and then a little harder. He moaned and decided that all this teasing was not okay. He reached to my face and jerked my lips away from his neck to reposition them on his lips. He kissed me passionately. After a very short time he slid his tongue over my lips sending shivers down my spine. I quickly opened my mouth and allowed him to explore my mouth. His tongue sent sparks over mine and at that point I lost all coherent thought except for his lips and tongue and hands over mine. Once I saw my shirt hit the floor I snapped back into reality. We needed to stop before this went too far. I pushed him away and he looked confused.

"I don't want to stop." I told him. "I really don't but we can't let this go too far"

"Yeah" He said sounding although the wind had been knocked out of him. I tried to get up off his lap to allow him space and get my shirt back on but he wouldn't allow it. He held me tight against his bare chest (what happened to his shirt. Oh there it is on the floor over there.) the look on his face was unrecognizable.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to stay." He whispered still sounding breathless. This confused me.

"Huh?" I asked. "I'm not leaving."

"But you're trying to get up and that's leaving."

"I just wanted to put my shirt back on and give you some space to relax." I retorted.

"But I don't want you to go."

I was struggling to understand this battle that we were having.

"Why are you so freaked about me leaving?" I asked.

He looked and sounded so vulnerable.

"I don't know!" He practically shouted. "I just know that having one less inch of your skin touching mine could quite possibly kill me and that the prospect of anybody else touching you makes me want to break something and if you got hurt I don't think I could handle it and I would probably kill myself if you died and I would do anything to protect you and I don't think I can live without you and I am falling in love with you!" He screamed shouting out his heart seeming on the verge of insanity.

I couldn't believe what he just said. I didn't move away just wrapped my arms around his neck. Pressing my face against his neck. I decided to reply to his exclamations. I had to back track to remember everything he said. "Okay, now I have more inches of skin touching yours than before, no one else will touch me because you will stop them, you won't let me get hurt, you wouldn't commit suicide cuz that would piss me off, I would also do anything to protect you, I am certain that I can't live without you and I am in love with you and keep falling faster."

James smiled and laid his head against my shoulder. He breathed in my scent and sighed. I copied this action and had to admit that he smelled good. It was a very husky scent. Almost like the forest or something. It was intoxicating. He lightly kissed my neck and started sucking. It was the strangest, most wonderful sensation; it sent shivers down my spine and made my eyes roll back into my head. He sucked a while longer before moving his hands to start massaging my back. He knew exactly where to rub and it felt wonderful. I was perfectly content in my boyfriend's arms without either of our shirts on, him massaging my back with me wrapped around him on his lap. My life just found new meaning.

**A.N. Whoo! Longest chapter yet! I know that it was a lot of words for very little to happen but they confessed that they love each other and that they couldn't live without each other so give me a break. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Yay! Two chapters in one day! I'm trying to actually get somewhere in this one. This one won't be quite as long as the last one because I suck at writing long chapters, stories, etc. Thanks for reading and please review! If you review I will give you a cyber cookie. Tell me what kind you want! Please, please, please, please, please review. It will make my day!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Fred and Dobby wouldn't be dead.**

MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL-MCGONAGALL

James's POV

I don't know how long we sat like that; not caring about anything in the outside world, just each other. I massaged her lower back and up enjoying the feeling of her warm skin against my hands. After a long while we both got hungry and decided to go. We both put our shirts back on and walked out out of the room of requirement.

It was completely dark out when we got out of the room. I looked at one of the huge grandfather clocks at the end of each hall. It was past one in the morning! Crap! We were going to get caught out of bed after hours and Emily would get in trouble. Apparently she saw the time and it made her giggle. Why? We couldn't go down to the great hall to eat but I had that covered.

"We need to get you some food." I muttered. She giggled some more. Why was she giggling?

She attempted to talk while giggling. "How do you plan on doing that?"

I decided to play along with her giggle fest and get more giggles. "I have my ways?" I whispered mysteriously. This seemed to do the trick for more giggles but she was getting awfully loud. Someone was going to catch us. I put my hand over her mouth which only got more giggles. I grabbed her hand and tried to get her to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Once we got down the small, spiral, stone staircase I tickled the pear in the painting. It giggled too when I tickled it but opened up allowing us to step through. We were greeted by a load of house elves and a Headmaster (Professor McGonagall) looking very calm especially for the situation. She smiled at us with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ah, yes. You're mother informed me that you would probably be here with Ms. Montgomery, James. She was alarmed by the fact that she got an owl from you at eleven o' clock. She asked Sirius where you were and he told her.

"How did he do that?" Emily cut in.

McGonagall turned her attention to her. "Mr. Potter's owl pecked the room of requirement sign on the floo network directory." Then it clicked. She could have seen us either making out or wrapped around each other with our shirts off.

"Did she see us?" I questioned.

"Yes," McGonagall replied, I thought she was finished but apparently she was not. "She said that you were up in the room of requirement with your shirts off Ms. Montgomery in your lap wrapped around you and that she will never be able to un-see that." Emily turned stark white and she looked scared to death. Sure, I wasn't thrilled with the prospect of my mom seeing that but I wasn't going to pass out. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and he pulled her tight against the side of him. McGonagall looked like she didn't want to interrupt the moment but needed to talk. I wanted to her it all now.

"Go on." I urged.

"Okay, she asked that you are not punished but I meet you down here, make sure that you are both fed, and that you floo back to their house in Godric's Hollow. Now, Winky could you please get Mr. Potter and Ms. Montgomery some dinner?"

"Oh yes, Winky would be pleased to serve the son of such a great friend of Dobby and his friend."

"Thank you Winky." I said as she began to get the food ready. After a delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and tea we followed McGonagall up to her office. Emily didn't look even the slightest bit better about the fact that we wouldn't be punished and was now a green color. I held her against my side. Once we got there we took some Floo Powder, stepped into the fire I held her hand and shouted, "Potter House, Godric'c Hollow" We both stepped out of the flame, coughing, and walked into the familiar living room of my home. My mom was sitting on the couch and genuinely smiling.

"Hello," she greeted us. "Hi James and you must be Emily" she said as she walked over and hugged Emily. This seemed to confuse her but she hugged back. After the "moment" between my girlfriend and my mum I pulled my girlfriend to my side again. I needed her to be next to me. My mum seemed to notice this but said nothing. "Why don't we sit down?" mum offered. I agreed and sat down on the chair and sat Emily on top of me. I didn't really want to do this in front of my mum but needed her touching me so I didn't really have a choice. She seemed even more uncomfortable but I needed her touching me.

Mum decided that it was time to start talking. "You guys seem pretty serious for just getting together today- well yesterday." Oh yeah, it was the next day. I agreed with the pretty fast thing but it was like I had known her forever and we had been dating forever.

Emily decided to just answer the rhetorical question. "Yep."

"Does this bother either of you?"

"Nope." We answered simultaneously. She seemed slightly shocked at our one word answer.

"Do you feel like you are falling in love with each other?" She asked wanting to see the depths of our relationship.

"Yep." We answered simultaneously.

"Can you give more than one word answers?" She asked.

"Nope." We answered (again) simultaneously.

"Okay then. You must answer this question honestly and completely. Emily, what do you like about James and vice versa?" I knew a great way to answer this question with one word.

"Everything." I said as she said the same thing. What with the simultaneous answers?

"Touche" She said. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you won't want to answer this question at all and won't be able to with one word."

"Okaayyy." I said. I was pretty sure this had something to do with Emily's relatives. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close against me.

"What is the deal with Emily's family?" Emily took a deep breath and began to tell what happened. I pulled her close to me trying to give her strength. When she started crying I pulled her even closer (quite the feat) and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'm here, it's okay, I'm here." This seemed to help her she laid her head back against my shoulder for a second before finishing her story.

After it my mom looked completely pale with unreadable emotions. I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad or what. She took a deep breath before saying, "Ohmymerlin"

**A.N. Okay, something kind of happened in this chapter. Please review! PLEEEAASSSEEE!**


End file.
